Mimi's Change
by sheltie
Summary: Mimi changes, but for who. Find out inside. Rated T for later chaps. hints of Takari and Taiora. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Mimi's Change**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Digimon at all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A Koumi with small bits of Takari and Taiora.**

* * *

><p>Mimi Tachikawa had her eyes glued to a book, which was quite unusual to see since no one who knew the pink princess would ever thought she'd be seen reading anything other than a fashion or gossip magazine. But here was Mimi reading a book about quantum physics and jotting down notes. A little further away from her sat two people, Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi.<p>

"How long has she been sitting there?" Tai asked.

Sora shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know, but I don't think she's peeled her eyes off that book since she got here" she said.

"Any idea why she's reading that?" Tai asked.

"No clue" Sora said with a shake of her head.

"Go ask her" Tai said.

"What, why me?" Sora asked.

"Because you're her best gal friend" Tai reasoned.

Sora sighed.

"Tai, we haven't talked to one another since junior high" she said.

"But you still know her" Tai argued.

Sora sighed, her boyfriend did have a point. She still knew Mimi very well even though it has been a while since the two last talked to one another. So mustering up all of her courage she got up from the table she and Tai were at and headed over to her pink loving friend.

"Hey Mimi" she greeted.

Mimi looked up from her book to see her friend looking at her with a smile.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Studying with Tai, but what are you doing here and why are you reading that?" Sora asked gesturing to the book in the former pink-haired girl.

"What, can't I read like other people?" Mimi asked a bit miffed.

"No, that's not it at all. It's just that I've never seen you read a book like that. Heck, I don't even remember the last time you were in a library voluntarily" Sora said honestly.

"I just needed a place to read quietly. My mom is busy with her cooking creations and making a lot of racket. So I came here" Mimi said.

Sora nodded, she knew Mimi's mother liked to invent many things in the kitchen. Most turned out not very appetizing to her or her friends. She then sat down next to her friend since she had a feeling this was going to a long talk.

"But why are you reading this?" Sora asked gesturing to the book in Mimi's hand.

"Um, I wanted to read something different" Mimi said with a bit of hesitation.

"Mimi, you know you can't lie to me. I know it has been a while since we've talked and all, but that doesn't mean that I don't know you anymore. You're hiding something" Sora said.

Mimi shifted her eyes from left to right nervously.

"What makes you say that?" she asked hesitantly.

Sora sighed.

"Mimi, I'm your best friend no matter how much has passed" she said.

Mimi bowed her head. She knew she couldn't hide anything from Sora. The girl knew her too well. Mimi could hide anything from her so-called friends at school, but when it came to her real friends, the Digidestined, then she was left bare to them all.

"You can tell me Mimi, I promise not to tell" Sora said gently.

"I have a crush on Izzy" Mimi said quietly.

Sora's eyes widen. She never expect this coming from Mimi. This was probably the last thing she thought she'd ever hear Mimi say. Mimi has a crush on Izzy. Izzy Izumi, the school's resident nerd and general know-it-all. He didn't have many friends except the ones who shared his interests and the Digidestined.

"Did I hear you right?" Sora asked wanting to hear it again to get a better grip on things.

"I have a crush on Izzy" Mimi said a tiny bit louder and firmer.

"Okay, wow. That was not what I was expecting" Sora said.

Mimi nodded.

"When did this all start?" Sora asked.

"Well it started one day in Biology class" Mimi said.

**Flashback**

Mimi was bored as she listened to the teacher ramble on and on. That's when he told them to get partnered up and begin. Mimi blinked, she hadn't paid attention at all and was now panicking.

"Mimi, would you like to be my partner?"

Mimi turned find her friend and fellow Digidestined, Izzy Izumi. She hadn't talked to him in a very long time since they were both from different worlds. Izzy was in the geek group and Mimi was in the popular group.

"Sure Izzy" Mimi said with a smile.

Izzy placed his stuff on the table and sat beside Mimi. This was the first time they've been close to one another since they were kids.

"Okay, what do you want to do first?" Izzy asked.

Mimi was perplexed since she hadn't listen to the teacher at all and now was paying for it.

"Um, whatever you want to do first" she said.

"Mimi, you don't have to pretend. I know you didn't pay attention" Izzy said smiling.

Mimi was embarrassed that her friend was still able to read her even after all this time.

"Sorry Izzy, maybe you want to find another partner" she said bowing her head.

"Nonsense Mimi, you need my help and I'm willing to help you" Izzy said earnestly.

Mimi smiled at Izzy.

"Thanks Izzy" she said.

"No problem, now here's what we're supposed to do" Izzy said as he pulled out his textbook.

Izzy explained what they were supposed to do and she understood it too. Mimi wasn't the most attentive student and needed a lot of help most times. But she wasn't a poor student, she just didn't understand the material most of the time. But Izzy somehow explained everything to her and she understood it the first time around, which she never done before. Once they finished their assignment Mimi felt confident that she would get a good grade on it.

When they got their grades back on the assignment Mimi got an A on it. This was a rare thing for Mimi and she had to thank the one who helped her get it. She found him rummaging in his locker for a book.

"Izzy!" she called.

Izzy turned and smiled.

"Hey Mimi, what can I do for you?" the redhead asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me on that assignment in biology. I got an A in it" Mimi said happily.

"That's great Meems, I'm proud of you" Izzy said smiling.

"Thanks Izzy, but you are the one that helped me get this A" Mimi said smiling right back.

"Mimi, I just helped you, that's all" Izzy said modestly.

"But I never would've gotten this grade without your help" Mimi argued.

"Mimi, you are a very smart person" Izzy countered.

Mimi pouted.

"How come I never win an argument with you?" she asked.

"No idea" Izzy said as he shut his locker.

"So I was wondering if you were doing any-"

"Hey Mimi!"

Mimi turned and saw it was one of her friends waving at her.

"Uh, hi Janine" Mimi said forcing a smile on her face.

"Mimi, like, where have you been? The girls have been waiting for you for, like, hours?" Janine asked totally ignoring Izzy who was still standing beside Mimi.

"I was talking to Izzy here" Mimi said gesturing to Izzy standing there.

"Oh, hi" Janine said flatly.

Mimi frowned since she didn't like the way Janine was treating one of her close friends.

"Come on Mimi, the girls are waiting" Janine said tugging Mimi's arm.

Mimi gave an apologetic look to Izzy as she was pulled away. Izzy in return just smiled and waved.

/Scene Break/

It was two weeks after Mimi got that A and she hadn't yet talked to Izzy since then. She was upset about this since she liked talking to Izzy. He never made her feel dumb when he talked to her. When he explained things to her she could understand it. Sure, he had the problem of rambling on and on never finding an end and he wasn't always the best of company since his eyes were usually glued to a computer screen, but he was a reliable friend when you needed him.

She found him in the computer lab on one of the computers and took a chance and entered the room.

"Hey Izzy" she greeted.

Izzy looked up and smiled, which made her heart race.

_What was that?_ She thought.

"Hey Mimi, what brings you to my humble domain?" Izzy asked.

"I saw you and wanted to stop in and say hi" Mimi said.

She moved over and sat in the chair next to Izzy.

"What are you working on?" she asked peering over Izzy's shoulder.

Izzy went into some long explanation that Mimi got lost in and soon was dazed. Izzy saw this and sighed.

"Sorry Mimi" he said.

"What are you sorry about Izzy?" Mimi asked shaking her head from her daze.

"I know you aren't very interested in this kind of thing" Izzy said.

"Izzy, don't ever apologize. Yes, I am may not know what you're talking about, but I know it is important to you and that means I'll listen no matter what it is" Mimi said with sincerity.

Izzy flashed her a smile that made her heart race again.

_This again, what is wrong with me?_ Mimi thought.

She spent the rest of the day listening to Izzy explain what he was doing and even understood a bit of it. Later when she got home and had time to think she realized that she had a crush on Izzy.

**End Flashback**

"Okay, but I still don't see why you're reading this book?" Sora asked.

"Well, I thought Izzy might like me if I knew some of the stuff he talked about" Mimi said blushing slightly.

"Mimi, you should know Izzy better than that by now. He'd like you no matter what" Sora said.

"I know, but I just want to show him that I am smart" Mimi said petulantly.

Sora sighed.

"Mimi, you're a smart girl. Izzy knows that. You don't have to change yourself to get him to like you" she said sagely.

Mimi just frowned. She didn't believe this herself. Sora could see this and sighed. There was nothing else she could do to help her friend.

/Scene Break/

A couple days after the day in the library Mimi was fully invested in books and magazines about computers and other tech stuff. Her room was littered with it. Her parents were getting worried about their daughter, but had no idea what to do. They just assumed it was a phase she was going through and prayed it would end soon.

"Mimi dear, are you alright?" her mother asked her one night during dinner.

"I'm fine mom, why are you asking?" Mimi asked confused.

"It's just that you are holding up in your room a lot and the books you're reading. Is there something your father and I should know about?" her mother asked with concern.

"Everything's fine mom, just trying out some new things" Mimi said.

That ended the discussion since both adults were glad that their daughter's experimentation was in reading and nothing illegal or dangerous.

/Scene Break/

A few days later Mimi felt confident about all the research she had done. She felt prepared. She looked through her wardrobe and frowned. All she had was pink, which wasn't a bad thing. But she needed to wearing something different. Something to show off her change. This meant a trip to the mall. She grabbed her purse and saw that was also pink too.

_This calls for a total makeover_ Mimi thought.

She was off and began to shop. But unlike her other visits to the mall she was more selective of what she was looking for she wasn't even hunting at her usual stores. Heck, what she was wearing wasn't what she would usually wear to the mall. She had on dark blue shirt that Sora had given her. Her friend wanted to get something for her that wasn't pink since she was already drowning in it. Her pants were a nice grey color, another gift from Sora. And to top it off her hair was in a messy ponytail. If you didn't know better you'd probably not recognize her.

"Is that Mimi?"

Three people stopped at the question the fourth voiced and stared at the girl that looked like Mimi, but didn't look like her.

"She doesn't look like Mimi, I mean, she's not wearing any pink," another said.

"It's her alright, but I wondering what she's doing?" another asked.

"Well, lets find out" another said.

The four walked over to Mimi, who was browsing rack of clothes with a furrowed brow.

"Mimi, is that you?"

Mimi turned from her search and smiled. In front of her were Tai, Sora, TK, and Kari. They all looked curiously at her.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Mimi asked happily.

"Oh, TK and Kari are out on their first date and Tai talked me into helping him chaperone" Sora said.

"You two are together, that's so great" Mimi squealed.

TK and Kari blushed at this.

"Yeah, well, Tai doesn't seem to trust TK even though he's known him since he was eight and trusted him to care for me when I was sick" Kari said with a huff.

"What, as your big brother I have to look out for you" Tai said.

"I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself. Besides, TK is a gentleman and would never do anything that would make me uncomfortable" Kari said.

"And if did on accident he'd apologize over and over til Kari forgives him" Sora added.

TK bent his head down and tipped his hat down to hide his glowing red face.

Sora, Mimi, and Kari laughed at this.

"So, what are you doing here Mimi?" TK asked wanting to get the attention off himself and Kari for a moment.

"Oh, well, I'm shopping" Mimi said.

"We can see that Mimi, but this isn't a store you normally go to. Is this a part of your whole change thing?" Sora asked.

"Change, what change are you talking about Sor?" Tai asked confused.

Sora sighed and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I told you all of this before Tai, remember" she said.

Tai thought back and it was like a light bulb had lit up.

"Oh, that" Tai said.

"Yes, that" Sora said with a sigh.

TK and Kari were confused as to what was going on.

"Um, do you think you can let us in on whatever is going on?" Kari asked with a git of annoyance.

Sora quickly explained to Kari and TK about Mimi crush on Izzy and how Mimi is trying to change to be more appealing to Izzy.

"So, do you need any help?" Kari asked.

"Yes please" Mimi said.

Kari shot a look to TK and he nodded. He understood that Mimi needed help and if meant cutting their date short then so be it.

Sora did the same and Tai sighed and nodded. He, like TK, understood.

So the three girls went off leaving the two boys alone.

"Want to go to the arcade?" TK suggested.

"Sure" Tai said.

/Scene Break/

Mimi came back from the mall feeling good. Sora and Kari helped her a lot in her shopping. They even dragged their respective boyfriends in to get their opinion if Izzy would like it. The boys grumbled a bit, but gave her honest answers. So now Mimi was ready.

**End of chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but I went overboard on it and there will be another chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mimi's Change**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Digimon at all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: here chap number two. I apologize for how long it has taken, but other things kept me from completing this as well as making this into a good chap to read too. Warning this one has a few words that gives its T rating to be safe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It was a new school day and Mimi was all set. She got up and showered then headed to her closet to pick out one of her usual outfits then she stopped herself.

"Right, no wearing pink" she said to herself.

She then pushed back the clothing in front of her and looked deeper and found what she was looking for. Sora and Kari were a major help in picking her new wardrobe. She had to thank them in some way. After all they ended their dates to help her. But she'd think about that later. Right now she had to pick the right outfit. She decided going with a beige colored jean skirt with a blue shirt. She looked herself in the mirror and fixed her hair then left.

"Here I come Izzy Izumi" she said to herself.

/Scene Break/

Heads were turning as Mimi entered the school. Many of the students didn't recognize her since she wasn't a hue of pink at all.

"Who is that?"

"Is she a new student?"

"She's a hot new student."

Mimi ignored all these comments and made her way to Izzy's locker where she found him rummaging through for a book or something.

"Hey Izzy" she greeted.

Izzy looked out of his locker and smiled.

"Hey Mimi" he said looking out of his locker then went back to looking.

He then paused looked out and took a good look at what Mimi was wearing. His eyes bulged a bit then he shut his locker.

"New look?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to try something new, do you like it?" Mimi asked nervously.

Izzy smiled.

"Of course I do Mimi. You look good in anything you wear" he said sincerely.

Mimi beamed.

"Thank you Izzy" she said, though inside she was jumping up and down with happiness.

Their moment ended when Tai, Sora, and Matt came over.

"Looking good Meems" Matt said with a smile.

"Thanks Matt" Mimi said.

"Yeah, I almost didn't recognize you with not wearing any pink" Tai said.

"Thank Tai, I'll take that as a compliment" Mimi said.

Tai just nodded.

"So Izzy, what do you think of Mimi's new look?" Sora asked.

Izzy looked Mimi over again, which pleased her. He then turned to Sora.

"She looks great, though like I told her before that she looks good in anything she wears" the computer genius said.

Mimi couldn't help it, she pulled Izzy into a tight hug.

"Oh Izzy, you're so sweet" she said happily.

Izzy knew his face slowly turning blue due to Mimi cut off his airway.

"Mimi, air" he strained.

"Oops, sorry Izzy" Mimi said looking a bit embarrassed.

"No problem Meems" Izzy said as he gasped for breath.

Soon the bell rang and the friends parted ways.

/Scene Break/

Mimi went through class with everyone staring at her. She was used to the looks though they did annoy her a bit since everyone just kept staring and a few commented. They were amazed that Mimi had other clothes that didn't have pink on it at all.

"Can't a girl wear something different and not get ridiculed" Mimi said to herself.

Soon it was a break in the school day and Mimi was ready to relax a bit, but sadly fate wasn't on her side.

"Mimi, girl, like, what happened to you? You're not, like, wearing, like, any pink" Janine said shocked.

"Yeah, like, did all of your clothes get, like, wrecked in some, like, horrible disaster?" Brittany asked.

"No, I just decided to wear something different" Mimi said as got a small migraine from word of like used so much.

"But pink is, like, all, like you, girl" Brittany said.

Mimi sighed and wondered why in the Digiworld did she hang out with these airheads. Right, they liked fashion and none of her Digidestined friends were much into fashion like she was. But still she knew there was more to life than that. And how many freaking times can they use the word 'like' in a sentence?

"Come on girl, like, after school we'll, like, all go to the mall and get you, like, new clothes" Janine said.

"Yea, like, shopping trip" Brittany squealed.

"I am fine with what I am wearing Janine" Mimi said hotly.

"It's just the stress talking Meems, that's all" Janine said shockingly without the word 'like' in it.

_Where is this girl's brain?_ Mimi wondered.

"Look, I am fine with what I am wearing. I wanted to try something different and I like it and my other friends seem to like it" Mimi said.

"You mean Kamiya, the soccer nut, Takenouchi the tennis dyke, Ishida the hottie, and that geeky nerd Izumi?" Brittany said.

Mimi got angry. No one insults her real friends to her.

"Listen Brit. Tai is a great friend and he isn't a soccer nut. He just likes soccer. As for Sora, she isn't a dyke. She has a boyfriend, which happens to be Tai. And Izzy isn't a nerd" she said furiously.

The girls had backed up some since Mimi was quite angry and looked ready to claw at them. Though Mimi never got a chance when she felt two pairs of hands gently grab her and pull her away.

"Easy Meems" Tai said gently.

"Yeah, don't want you to get into any trouble now" Matt said.

Mimi looked around and calmed a bit. Around her were her real friends. Tai, Sora, Matt, and Izzy.

"Guys?" she questioned.

"We heard what was going on and decided to step in before any real damage had been done" Sora said.

"But, you heard what they called you" Mimi said.

"Yes we did, but that doesn't matter since they are just shallow airheads" Matt said coolly.

"They're just jealous since they have no talent of their own" Sora said.

Mimi calmed down and smiled. It was great that she had friends like these. She hung out with them the rest of the day.

/Scene Break/

Later after school Mimi closed her locker knowing she had lost the two airheads and regained her true friends.

"Hey Mimi?"

Mimi turned and her face brighten when she saw Izzy was standing there.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to see if I can walk you home?" Izzy asked.

"Of course you can" Mimi said smiling.

"Shall we?" Izzy asked.

Mimi nodded and the two left chatting with one another. They walked home together and Mimi was very happy with this since she was spending time with Izzy alone and that gave her more hope that Izzy might feel the same for her. Once they got to Mimi's door they stopped.

"Thank you for walking me home Izzy" Mimi said.

"No problem Mimi, um, would you like to walk to school together tomorrow?" Izzy asked nervously.

Inside Mimi was jumping up and down.

"I'd like that Izzy" she said.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow" Izzy said smiling.

"Yeah, tomorrow" Mimi said smiling also.

As soon as the door closed Mimi began jumping up and down shouting 'Yes! Yes! Yes!'

/Scene Break/

Over the next several weeks Izzy walked Mimi to school and back. Mimi took this time to try out her new knowledge and show off her new wardrobe. So every walk the two had together they'd have meaningful chats about computers and other things. Izzy was amazed by Mimi's intimacy with the subject since as far as he knew Mimi never showed any interest before. He didn't know what had caused the change in his friend, but it was fine with him since this was still the same Mimi he knew.

She still had the same bubbly personality and happy go lucky ways. She still talked a mile a minute and couldn't could outlast a toddler on a sugar high with all the energy she had at her disposal.

"Say Izzy, there's a tech convention this weekend. Want to go?" Mimi asked one day as they walked home.

"Sure, I've been hearing about for a while and I've been itching to get tickets, but they're all sold out" Izzy said.

"Well, then it is good that I got two tickets and one has your name on it" Mimi said with a smile.

Izzy was shocked. He turned to Mimi with an 'are you serious' look on his face. Mimi just kept her smile and nodded indicating that she was. Izzy grabbed and hugged Mimi tight. This kind of surprised Mimi, but who was she to turn this opportunity of being so close to _her_ Izzy.

The rest of the walk home they chatted about what they might see at the convention. When they got to Mimi's door they finalized their plans. Izzy left and Mimi went to her room then began dancing around excitedly.

/Scene Break/

The day of the convention Mimi got up early showered and dressed. She made sure she wore comfortable shoes since she knew there'd be a lot of walking. She also reviewed certain items that would be there so she wouldn't look stupid. Once done she left her room to have breakfast before she went.

Mrs. Tachikawa did a double take when she saw what her daughter was wearing.

Mimi was wearing a grey knee high skirt, a shirt that said, 'The Latest Model' across her chest with 'More Features, Less Hassles' below it. On the back was a computer screen with a winking face on it.

"Mimi, where do you think you're going?" her mother asked.

"Out with Izzy" Mimi said.

"Oh, okay" her mother said.

Mimi looked at her mother oddly then shrugged. She then had breakfast and after that put on a pair of real comfortable shoes and headed off to meet Izzy. She found Izzy waiting for her at the bus stop.

"Hey, Mimi" he greeted.

"Hey Izzy, am I late?" Mimi asked.

"Nope, you're right on time" Izzy said.

"Great" Mimi said smiling.

The two chatted about the convention and soon the bus came. They got on paid their fare and found a seat. They sat together and talked some more til their stop. They got off and headed off to the convention.

/Scene Break/

They've been for an hour and Izzy was in his nirvana. He was like a kid in a candy store. His eyes darted from one thing to the next. He was practically jumping up and down inside he was so excited.

Mimi was by his side holding his hand so not to get lost in the sea of computer techs, analysts, hobbyists, freaks, and other show goers.

"Oh man, I have no idea where to go first" Izzy said.

"Well, how about this booth here" Mimi said pointing to it on the map they got at the entrance.

"Good idea Meems" Izzy said.

They made their way through the crowd with people giving them looks. They haven't ever seen a girl like Mimi here and here willingly. This was shocking to them and wondered who the boy she was with and wondered if there was another girl like her.

Once they got to the booth the looked around and chatted a bit with the guy there. Izzy and the guy got in to a bit of a debate with him and Izzy won.

The whole day was spent with Izzy learning new things as well as Mimi. They had great fun together.

As night fell Izzy felt that he should do something for Mimi for treating him to the convention. He took Mimi out to a nice restaurant. Mimi was pleased with this, though she knew that this was just a thing between friends she knew it was just the start. They had a nice meal together and then Izzy walked her home.

Mimi got to her room and punched the air. Success.

/Scene Break/

The next several weeks Mimi and Izzy got closer and Mimi could just feel that in any moment Izzy was going to as her out. She just could feel it in her bones. She told this to Sora. Sora just sighed.

"Mimi, you've no idea if Izzy will ask you out, you're just hoping" the crest of love bearer said.

"But I know Sora, I know" Mimi argued.

Sora sighed again. Mimi was such a hopeless romantic.

"Mimi, I'm not saying it's not going to happen, but you've got to be patient. Izzy has never really had a girlfriend so he's all new to this. You've got to let him take his time and figure it out. He'll come to you when he's ready" she said sagely.

Mimi pouted at this.

"But I'm ready now" she whined.

Sora sighed as she rested her head in her hands. Why does Mimi have to so difficult when it comes to love? You can rush things when it comes to matters of the heart. It takes time.

"I know you are Mimi, but like I said Izzy isn't. But if you want I could see if I could get the guys to help push Izzy in the right direction" Sora said.

"Really, you'd do that for me?" Mimi asked happily.

"Yes, I have a few things I can do to get the guys to cooperate" Sora said with a smirk.

Mimi just nodded. She knew that Sora had a lot of dirt on the guys. Mainly Tai, but she had some on Matt too. As for TK, she'd just talk to Kari and find some stuff that'd help her out.

"Thank you!" the pink princess shouted as she hugged her friend.

Sora just smiled even though she winced slightly. Mimi had a python grip around her middle. Why did she have to have such an exuberant and sometimes freakishly strong friend?

/Scene Break/

Tai sighed as he along with Matt and TK sat around waiting for Izzy to arrive. They couldn't believe Sora was blackmailing them. Wait, they could believe it. Well Tai could believe it since he's known Sora the longest. Matt was kind of shocked that Sora knew some of his dark secrets and was scared of what else she knew. TK couldn't believe Kari would do this to him.

"Hey guys, sorry I am late, but I got caught up in something!" Izzy shouted as he ran up to them.

It was decided that they'd meet in the park under one of the trees they used as a gathering point for their Digidestined meetings.

"No prob Izzy" Matt said.

"So, why'd you call me here?" Izzy asked sitting down.

"Izzy, I think it's time for you to have the talk" Tai said.

Izzy blinked for a second then it came to him.

"No way Tai, I've had that talk with my dad and I really don't need one from my friends" he said scooting away.

"Not that talk Izzy. We all know about that stuff. And one of us won't be doing that anytime soon, right?" Tai asked as he shot a look at TK.

TK gulped.

"Ease off Tai, we're here to talk to Izzy not grill my little brother" Matt said.

"Right, sorry" Tai said.

Tai was still getting used to his baby sister dating and dating someone he knew very well. It was hard. He knew he could trust TK with Kari no matter what. But he was still Kari's big brother, which meant he'd glare at any guy his sister was dating no matter who it is.

"Izzy, we're here to talk girls. Now each of us has had a girlfriend before. You are the only one who has yet to have their first. So we're here to help you get prepared for that" Matt said.

"So we're all gathered here so you can help me get my first girlfriend?" Izzy asked incredulously.

"Well, kind of" Tai said.

Izzy looked at the leader of the Digidestined confused, which was a rare sight.

"Forget about that for now Izzy. What we need to help you with is finding the right girl for you" Matt said.

Izzy just nodded though he put what Tai had said in a file in the back of his head.

The whole thing was complicated to say the least since Izzy didn't really understand what his friends were trying to help them with. It didn't help that the guys were doing trying to accomplish two things at one. One get Izzy interested in girls and two get him interested in Mimi as a girlfriend material. The first was a bit easier then the second. The second was darn tough because they didn't want to totally influence Izzy on getting together with Mimi. No, Izzy had to make that choice himself.

By the end of the talk Izzy knew more about girls then he thought he knew, but that only left him with more questions.

/Scene Break/

"Hey Izzy" Mimi beamed.

Izzy smiled right back at his friend when he felt something stir inside him.

_That talk I had with the guys is affecting me_ he thought.

"Are you alright Izzy, you look very pensive?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"Nothing to worry about Mimi. Just a lot on my mind" Izzy said.

Mimi nodded and moved closer to her crush. She hoped he didn't get scared off with her being so close, but she just liked it.

Izzy stiffen for a moment then relaxed.

_This is Mimi we're talking about here. You friend Mimi. You known her since you were like ten. You've faced danger together more times than you can count. Why are you so nervous?_ He thought.

"Say Izzy, I heard there was supposed to be a meteor shower this weekend. Want to join me?" Mimi asked.

"S-s-sure" Izzy stuttered out.

"Great" Mimi said.

She then left and Izzy let out a breath. He was going to kill his friends.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, I was originally going to have this end on this chap, but found it just wasn't finished. There will be one more chap and then that's it. Thanks for reading please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mimi's Change**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Digimon at all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the third and final chapter. For those who are Naruto fans the name of Izzy's mom will be familiar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Izzy sat at his desk trying to work, but his mind was not focusing at all. His mind kept going to Mimi. Why did it have to go to Mimi? He let out a groan and flopped back frustrated.

"Izzy dear, is something wrong?" Ayame Izumi asked.

"Huh, oh hi mom, is there something you needed?" Izzy asked looking up.

"No dear, I just came in with a snack since you've been at your computer for a while" Ayame said as she showed the tray she was holding.

"Thanks mom" Izzy said.

Ayame smiled and set the tray down.

"Is something wrong dear, you seem off balance?" she asked.

"Yeah, there is something wrong" Izzy said.

"Come and sit by me and tell me all about it" Ayame said sitting on Izzy's bed.

Izzy got up from his computer and sat by his mom. He took a few breaths to focus his thoughts.

"It has something to with what some of my friends and I talked about a while ago" he said.

"What is that you talked about?" Ayame asked slightly worried.

"About girlfriends and stuff" Izzy said.

"Oh" Ayame said with some relief in her voice.

"Yeah, but with that I've gotten this new odd thoughts going through my head" Izzy said not hearing the tone in his mom's voice at all.

"What are they?" Ayame asked.

"Well, they are about. Do you remember Mimi Tachikawa, right?" Izzy asked.

Ayame nodded.

"Well, they are about her really. My thoughts" Izzy said looking down.

Ayame's eyes widen.

_Oh my, Izzy has his first crush. I never thought I'd see it happen. He's always so wrapped up in his computer and stuff that he barely notices any girls even the ones he hangs around in his little group. And for it to be Mimi. That girl is the total opposite of Izzy. This is very interesting _she thought.

"So you have a crush on Mimi" she said.

"Uh yeah, I mean no. I mean, I don't know" Izzy said placing his head in his hands in frustration.

Ayame placed her hand on her son's back and rubbed his back gently trying to provide a bit of comfort for him. This was totally out of his realm and he had no clue what to do at all.

"Izzy, I am not an expert of any kind, but I think you need to talk to someone you trust about this. Who do you know that can help you through these feelings" Mrs. Izumi said.

There was only one name that came to Izzy's mind. Sora.

"Thanks mom, I need to see Sora right away" Izzy said getting up.

Ayame smiled. She was glad she was able to help her son even if it was help point him in a direction.

/Scene Break/

Izzy made his way to the Takenouchi flower shop and found Sora bored to tears sitting on her usual stool. He entered and Sora looked up and brighten.

"Hey Izzy, what can I do for you?" she asked in a chipper tone.

"Hey Sora, I was wondering if you could help me with something, well, kind of personal" Izzy said with his nerves showing in the end.

Sora cocked her head to the side.

"Sure, I'll help you with anything I can" she said.

Izzy let out a breath of relief.

"Come here and tell what's going on" Sora said.

Izzy headed to the counter and went around and found Sora had a stool waiting for him. He sat down and spilled his heart out. He told her all about his talk he had with his fellow Digidestined guys and these new strange thoughts about Mimi.

Sora listen to this all and was glad that things were working well. Izzy was closer than he was before, but just not there yet. She now had to help him work his feelings out without pushing or pulling him in the direction she wanted him to go. She just needed to give him what he needed to make his own choice.

"Well Izzy, it sounds that you do have feelings for Mimi. What you need to do is decided if you want to act on them" Sora said.

"But what she doesn't like me like that? What if she laughs at me?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy, this is Mimi you're talking about here. She will never laugh at you. She will be kind and sympathetic" Sora said.

Izzy nodded.

"Do you think I should, you know, tell Mimi?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that Izzy. Only you can figure that out. What I can do is give you advice" Sora said.

Izzy sighed and nodded.

/Scene Break/

Even after his talk with Sora, Izzy still wasn't sure what he was going to do. He was out of his realm when it came to girls really. He understood computers, math, and science so much better than the human girl. He knew he cared for Mimi a whole and that he wanted her in his life, but other than that he hadn't a clue. He leaned back in thought his computer humming.

"Maybe I am not looking at this in the right direction" he said to himself.

/Scene Break/

Mimi was a very patient person. She was. She knew that good things came to those who wait, but right now the good thing she wanted was sure taking its sweet time and she was getting very close to just grabbing Izzy and kissing him passionately in front of the whole school. It would get her feelings across that's for sure, but she knew that there would be drawbacks to this plan.

One, is the whole in public thing. She knew she could handle it, but as for Izzy. She didn't think he could. Two, was the fact that she didn't really want to do that. So she pushed it to the last resort pile in her mind.

She wasn't sure what to really do next since she had done everything she could to get Izzy interested in her. Heck, she pretty much changed for him. What was left?

This frustrated the bearer of Sincerity as she screamed into her pink pillow.

Izzy Izumi better be getting his butt in gear or else he was going to face a hormonal Mimi.

/Scene Break/

Izzy had a plan. Now he just needed help. He called up his friends and they met at one of their meeting spots. Izzy was there waiting as Tai, Matt, TK, Sora, and Kari came.

"So what's the emergency Izzy?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, you sound pretty rushed on the phone?" Matt asked.

"I need your help guys. I, well, I'm going to ask Mimi out, and, um, I need you guys to help set things up" Izzy said.

"What do you need help with Izzy?" Sora asked.

"Um, well, I have this idea and I need some help getting it done" Izzy said.

The group nodded.

Izzy pulled out his laptop and showed them what he had planned.

Matt whistled.

"Man Izzy, who knew you were a romantic" the older blond commented.

Izzy blushed.

"This looks good Izzy, but how are you going to get this done?" TK asked.

"Oh, I can get the place rented out. I know the owner and I can talk him into it" Izzy said.

"Alright, well, I can take care of the flowers" Sora said.

"Thanks Sora" Izzy said.

Sora smiled.

"I can help too, but you've got to name your first kid after me" Tai said.

Izzy gaped as Sora went and smacked her boyfriend in the shoulder.

"What, I was kidding" Tai said rubbing his shoulder.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Kari asked.

After that they organized and divided all the tasks up between them.

/Scene Break/

Mimi was bored as she made her way down the hallway. She had finished with a class and needed to relax. Man, algebra was hard.

"Hey Mimi."

Mimi turned and smiled wide. It was Izzy.

"Hey Izzy, you're just the guy I need" she said.

"I am?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, we got homework in algebra and I can't for the life of me understand any of it. Can you help me?" Mimi asked with a bit of leading in her voice.

"Sure" Izzy said.

"Thanks Izzy" Mimi said.

"If you'll do me a favor" Izzy said.

"Of course Izzy, anything" Mimi said knowing that her computer genius would never ask her for something she couldn't or wouldn't do.

Izzy took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing_ he thought.

"Go out with me" the redhead said.

Mimi blinked. She couldn't have heard what she had just heard, right? Izzy was asking her out? This had to be a dream, a sweet dream.

"Uh Mimi, Mimi, you there?" Izzy asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yes" Mimi said in a dazed state.

"Oh, that's great. Here's where we are going to meet. Dress semi-formal" Izzy said as he handed Mimi a card.

Mimi took the card still her dazed/stunned state.

Izzy smiled with relief. Phase one done with. He left feeling good.

Mimi was still out of it, but that changed when everything hit her. It was like being hit with a sledgehammer and a ton of bricks at the same time. She was going on a date with Izzy. She let out a very loud squeal, which caused everyone around her to look at her oddly. She blushed brightly when she saw everyone looking at her.

/Scene Break/

Mimi was dressed in a knee length black skirt with a champagne colored blouse. She smoothed out the blouse as she looked at her hair wondering if she should do anything with it. She decided to leave it the way it was, which was loose and curled. She grabbed her purse and headed out telling her parents she was going out. She made it to her destination, which was the planetarium.

"Only Izzy" she said to herself.

She made her way to the entrance and found Matt standing there.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"Hey Mimi, I am here to provide you with your ticket. Can't get in without one you see" Matt said.

Mimi took the ticket and went inside. From there she found Tai standing by the entrance wearing a red usher's outfit. He looked ridiculous in it.

"Tai?" she asked.

"Evening ma'am, your ticket please?" Tai asked in a very butchered English accent, which made Mimi wince.

She handed Tai the ticket, who ripped it in half then opened the door.

Once inside Mimi was amazed of the star-scape that welcomed her.

"Wow" she commented.

"Glad you like it."

Mimi turned and found Izzy wearing a purple dress shirt with a pair of ironed khakis.

_He looks so good_ she thought.

"Come on, dinner is ready for us" Izzy said.

"Dinner?" Mimi asked.

Izzy smiled as he led Mimi down and she found a table with two red roses in a crystal vase along with two candles on a table with a white table cloth. There were two chairs waiting for them.

_He planned all of this_ Mimi thought.

Once at the table Izzy pulled Mimi's chair out for her. She smiled and sat down and Izzy pushed it in. he then sat down himself. Before Mimi could say a thing Kari came out carrying two plates. She was wearing a fancy waitress outfit.

"Here you two are, enjoy" the petite brunette said then left.

Izzy and Mimi began eating with Mimi wondering how Izzy set all of this up. Izzy was nervous as heck, this was all going so well even though he didn't really know what he was doing.

"This is lovely Izzy" Mimi said smiling.

"I, I'm glad you like it. I wanted it to be special" Izzy said.

Mimi smiled.

The finished eating making some small talk, but nothing in-depth. Once done Kari came back and took the plates. She left only to come back with dessert for the two of them. Once done with that Kari retrieved what was left and was gone again.

Izzy got up and took Mimi out of her chair. He then brought to the first row of seats, which was actually a loveseat that couples use. They sat down and soon the starry sky changed and music began to play.

"This is so amazing" Mimi said as she stared at the changing sky.

/Scene Break/

In the booth TK was working the controls thank to some very detailed instructions.

"Okay, this is next" he said.

/Scene Break/

Mimi tilted her head til it was resting on Izzy's shoulder. They were sitting close and Izzy was doing his best from soaking his shirt with sweat. In his mind this was all going fast even though things to slow down around him. He was trying to think of what to do next. He glanced around and found Tai and Sora a few rows back. Only the redhead could see them. He mentally begged for help.

Tai and Sora saw this and decided to help the genius. Tai wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders and looked at Izzy with a look that said: 'do what I do'.

Izzy nodded and hesitantly placed his arm around Mimi's shoulders. He felt Mimi sigh and press herself closer to him. he gulped, was this good? He glanced back and Tai gave him a thumbs up, which meant it was good. So it was good.

Mimi thought this was so romantic. Here she was with the guy she loved. The stars above them. Okay, so it wasn't a real sky, but it's the thought that counts. The music helped enhance the mood.

"Uh, Mimi?" Izzy asked after clearing his throat.

"Yes Izzy" Mimi said looking up.

For some reason Izzy was lost in Mimi's caramel colored eyes. They struck him and he could only stare. They looked so amazing under the low light here. He couldn't stop himself and he bend down.

Mimi wasn't sure what was going and then it struck her when Izzy was just mere inches away.

_Izzy's going to kiss me!_ Her mind screamed.

They kissed and for the both of them it was extraordinary. It was sweet and filled with emotion. Just what a first kiss should be. They parted and Izzy was blushing.

"Sorry for that" he said.

Mimi frowned.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"I, uh, I should've asked for permission first. It isn't right to just kiss you without asking first" Izzy said.

Mimi couldn't help, but smile. That was her Izzy. So considerate, a total gentleman.

"It's alright Izzy. I didn't mind it. If I did I would've pushed you away" she said.

"Oh" Izzy said.

"Now, how about another?" Mimi asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes ma'am" Izzy said.

They continued kissing til they were both satisfied. After that they cuddled and Izzy was more at ease with the whole thing. He was still not totally sure about his feelings, but he knew one thing. He did have very strong feelings for Mimi.

At the end of the date Izzy walked Mimi home and they kissed goodnight.

Mimi was on cloud nine when she got to her home and knew that this was just the beginning.

/Scene Break/

**Epilogue**

Mimi was once again at the planetarium. This time she was wearing a dark blue sundress with sandals. Many things had happened since her first date with Izzy. It took sometime, but Izzy finally told her he loved her. It was on their fourth date. Mimi was so ecstatic about it the declaration that she glomped the poor boy.

Now thy have been dating for three and a half years and sure things have changed, but one thing stayed the same. They were still together. Even through college and the demands that it puts on everyone. They still found time to be together. They lost their virginity together in the computer lab. Thank goodness they were alone or else it would've been very embarrassing.

They still went out and Izzy found out about Mimi's change and told her she didn't have to do it since he liked her the way she was. So Mimi semi revert back to her old self, but kept her new aspects since they felt right to her now.

Mimi was so lost in her thoughts that she never felt Izzy appear.

"Mimi?" he asked.

Mimi blinked and smiled at her loving boyfriend.

"Hi Izzy" she said then kissed him.

Izzy then seat Mimi and they had their dinner. Once dinner was done the went to the loveseat and watched the synthetic starry sky. Soon the sky changed and Mimi had to squint a bit. She was sure of it. The stars spelled out something. She skimmed across the section over and over til she got it.

'Will You Marry Me?'

Mimi mouth the words then turned to Izzy.

"Mimi Tachikawa, will you do me the honor?" Izzy asked on one knee.

Mimi felt tears welling up as Izzy opened the black velvet box. Inside was a diamond shaped like a star. It was on a silver band.

"YES! Yes Izzy, I'll marry you" Mimi said as she tackled her now fiancé.

Izzy chuckled as he was on his back. He was now used to Mimi's outburst like this, but it sure was a strain on his back.

Mimi sat up a bit with Izzy still on the floor. He slipped the ring on her hand and they kissed.

"Izzy, do we have the whole place to ourselves?" Mimi asked.

Izzy nodded.

"Good" Mimi said with a smile.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that's the end, no more. I added in the epilogue since I thought it would be a nice touch. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
